warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mute
The Mute "I could never make sense to them... If only I could find someone... who understood." ---- Well, as a child I mostly spoke inside my head. Had coversations with the clouds, the dogs, the dead. And they thought me broken, that my tounge was coated lead. ' The sunshine danced on the mossy ground, creating tempting targets, but Parker forced himself to stay as still as possible, even though it was painful for his muscles. Through the golden haze, the sandy gray pelt of Sandviper rippled as he spoke, the much tinier gray form of Aurora three fox-lengths away from him, instructing many litte mollies who crowded around a plant she was rambling about. Parker shifted his weight from his paws, quickly glancing up from his paws, then hiding it again when he saw at least two of the tom-kits in the group eyeing him carefully. The pale brown and sandy tom payed no attention to their teachers 'important' words. The only thing Parker could focus on was the suffocating warmth of so many other kits around him; most of which were mean. "Parker!" Sandviper's voice made his patched head shoot up from the ground. The battle-scarred tom was staring quizzically at him, which made Parker's heart leap to his throat. There was a long pause, before Sandviper let out a snort. "Where are the best places to look for prey? If you'd been listening, you'd know exactly where." Parker uncomfortably shifted his weight from paw to paw once more. ''Why did he have to ask me of all cats? There are so many others who weren't listening!" Most of the other kits' minds were just dronning on about how much they wanted food or they'd rather jump of a cliff and savagily ripped apart by flying sharks. I think I know... Parker lifted his head, well aware of everyone's eyes trained on him (including most of the parents who sat off to the side to see how well their kits learned; and including his own) which made his pelt itch. But as he tried to speak, no sound came out. His eyes widened and he quickly drew his head out of the air, his heart pounding. Swallowing hard, he tried again but no sound. Parker shut his mouth as fast as he could, embarrasement making his pelt catch on fire. He wanted to squish himself to the ground and bury himself far under the cool earth and hide alone forever. When he risked a look around, the other tom-kits began exchanging glances while a few chuckled. "No surprise it coming from the broken one!" one muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Sandviper flicked his tail dismisively. "Now, now. It's not his fault. Can someone else please answer my question. Parker's ears tingled and he could hear exactly what was going through his teachers mind. A cat like this, the son of one with such great power and respect. What a disapointment. Parker flattened his ears to shut it out and sagged his shoulders, a needle going through his heart. He didn't dare look at his parents, but he could feel the everything they felt. They were very upset with him. '''But I just couldn't make my words make sense to them. If you only listen with your ears... I can't get in. And I spent my evenings pulling stars out of the sky. And I'd arrange them on the long where I would lie. ' '''And in the wind I would taste the dreams of distant lives and I would dress myself in them through the night. ' '''While my folks would sleep in seperate beds... wonder why. And through them days I was a ghost upon my chair. ''' '''My dad consider me a cross he had to bear. And in my head I'd sing apologies and stare as my mom would hang the cloths across the line. And she would try to keep the empty... from her eyes. So then one afternoon I dressed myself alone. I packed my pillow case with everything I owned. And in my head, I said good-bye, then I was gone and I set out on the heels of the unknown. So my folks could have a new life of their own. And then maybe I could find someone.. ' '''who could hear all the words... ' '''that I know... Authors Note This is a songfic for my new story that's coming out (clearly)... hopefully soon. I was actually planning to make this after I was well into the story, but I just love this so much and the character I'm using so I decided to do it now! So... uhh I guess this is sort of a sneak peak type of thing...? It takes place in the past (of the story, ya know) but you probably get the idea. This doesn't really have much to do with warriors, but it's quite similar.Anyway, I've been trying to think of possible plots for this story for... probably six or eight months now, and i've finally decided on this! I might make a comic for it on paper but who knows. I guess if you're curious about this story, you can ask me questions in the comments. I hope you enjoyed it!